Tes Kesabaran
by YukiKuroneko Sama
Summary: Luka mulai jengkel akibat perbuatan Len,Miku dan Rin yang mulai menyebalkan! Maka Luka mengadakan tes tersebut! RnR! Gomen for the Typo!


Akoneko-sama : OOOHH YEAH! AKHIRNYA NERBITIN JUGA NYAAAAAAAA!

Kuroneko-sama : …

Akoneko-sama : Woi! Senpai! Bacain disclaimer,dll!

Kuroneko-sama : Gue pilek! (?)

Akoneko-sama : Senpaaii! …

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punyaku! Kalo punyaku, kubuat konser dirumahku :v(?)**

**Warning : Gaje,Garing,bahasa kasar,OOC**

.

.

~Tes Kesabaran~

.

* * *

Normal POV

Hari yang cerah di apartemen Vocaloid…

Dan juga tenang, sepi dan damai-

"MIKUUUUU! JANGAN NYEROBOT KEK! ANTRI DONG!" teriak gadis berambut _blonde_, ada bando berpita yang nancep (?), alias Kagamine Rin.

Teriakan gadis yang bernama Rin itu membangunkan 1 apartemen vocaloid itu. Adik laki-lakinya yang bernama Len, terjatuh dari ranjang, kejedot tembok, kesirem air panas, keinjek Rin yang berantem ama Miku.

"What the- Woles dikit! Gw baru bangun langsung diserang begini! Apes banget sih gw!" teriak Len.

"Astagahh… Ada apa sih teriak-teriak? Berisik tau!" panggil seseorang dari depan kamar Rin dan Len. Orang itu membawa terong sebesar 2 meter yang dijadikan guling (?). Udah tau kan siapa?

"Gakupo nii-san!" panggil Miku.

"Gakupo ojii-san!" kata Len.

"Gakupo otou-san!" balas Rin.

"Ini, si Miku nyerobot! Kan aku mau bikin jus jeruk, tanganku baru mau ambil gula langsung direbut Miku!" jawab Rin.

"Eh! Gitu doang marah! Kan gula-nya masih ada banyak!" kata Miku kesal.

"Sabar kek! Jangan main nyerobot!"

Lalu pertengkaran antara mereka bertiga pun dilanjutkan.

….

3?

"Tunggu! Kenapa gue juga terlibat!" teriak Len histeris.

"Lu kan kesirem air panas!" jawab Miku.

"APA SALAH GUE SAMA TUH AIR PANAS?!" bentak Len.

"TUH AIR MAU GUE PAKE BUAT BIKIN NEGI COFFEE LATTE! TANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriak Miku.

"NEGI COFFEE LATTE? MENJIJIKAN TAHU!"

"Astaga… anak-anak jaman sekarang udah mulai gak sabaran!" kata Gakupo sambil _facepalm_.

"Maklum lah, masih anak-anak!" jawab seseorang yang berdiri disebelah Gakupo. Gadis itu menghampiri Rin dkk sambil membawa Tuna! XD Tau kan siapa?

"MISI! GUE MAU AMBIL GULA!"

"OMAE TACHI!" panggil gadis itu.

"Ah! Luka-cchi! Ada apa?" Tanya Miku dengan polos-nya.

"KALIAN BER3 AKAN MENJALANI UJIAN YANG AKAN DIBERIKAN OLEH KU DAN TEMAN-TEMAN YANG LAIN!" bentak Luka.

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

.

.

.

"U-ujiannya kayak gimana?! Angkat besi?! Fitness?" Tanya Len panik~

"A-apa jangan-jangan nyuci piring? Setrika? Nyuci baju?" Tanya Miku panic~

"M-masa kita disuruh buat tugas Ekonomi?! Atau gak Mat, atau Biologi?!" Tanya Rin gaje.

"Bukan! Tes ini hanya untuk membuat kalian belajar untuk bisa menjadi sabar, bisa mandiri dan menghargai orang lain!" jelas Luka bijak :D

"Lalu… tes nya-

"Hanya 1 Minggu saja! Deal?" kata Luka lagi.

"-seperti apa saja?" Tanya Rin.

"Tes hari pertama!-

Rin dan Miku gemetar

Len terjatuh dari kursi (Apes amat lu :D)

"-PUASA!"

Jengjeng~

"Puasa? A-apa…

"APA ITU PUASA?" Tanya mereka bertiga dengan polosnya.

"Astaga… Puasa itu, ngejelasinnya gimana ya? Gue sih ngerti artinya, Cuma kalo diterangin kan agak susah! Mmm, gini aja! Kalian coba untuk pantang makan setengah hari! Deal?" kata Luka.

"e-

"EEEEEEHHH?!"

"Luka nee-chan! T-Tapi aku lagi buat Negi Coffee Latte! 3 menit lagi jadi! Gimana nih! Boleh ya? Please!" Tanya Miku dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya (?). Dia sedang menghangatkan minuman 'ajaib'nya di microwave.

"O-oi, Luka nee! Trus jus jeruk yang lagi gue pegang musti dibuang kemana?! Kasihanilah yang tanam nih jeruk! Setiap hari harus menyirami jeruknya dengan baik agar menghasilkan jeruk yang berkualitas tinggi, serta enak dan bermanfaat!" kata Rin bijak? (Alah! Basa-basi doang kok :p)

"Bagaimana dengan pisang ku?! Saat ini… monyet-monyet pun turut berduka cita!" kata Len dengan pidato-nya yang gak jelas.

Luka hanya bisa menghela napas lalu… Mematikan listrik sehingga microwave Miku mati, meminum jus jeruk milik Rin dan menampar pipi Len dengan 'sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat pelan'.

"Bertahanlah untuk tidak makan dan minum selama 9 jam! Kalau ada salah satu dari kalian yang melanggar, siap-siap digantung di pohon pisang jem 12 malam!" ancam Luka.

"Gue melanggar deh~ Toh di pohon pisang-

"Jem 12 malem itu setan berkeliaran loh!"

"-kagak jadi" kata Len pelan.

"Oke, selamat menikmati 'puasa' kalian!" kata Gakupo sambil meninggalkan kamar Rin.

.

.

.

"Ehmmm… Biar kita lupa soal 'lapar' kita, main game yuk!" ajak Len.

"Main apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Truth or dare" jawab Len.

"Boleh-boleh aja sih!" balas Rin.

" J..K!"

"Kategori apa ini?" Tanya Rin.

"Bebas" jawab Len santai.

"K ya…"

"Kucing!" kata Rin.

"Koran!" jawab Miku.

"Kelapa!" jawb Len.

PLAK! PLAK!

Kok 'plak'nya dua kali? Ya iyalah~ Miku ama Rin nampar Len :P

"LU BILANG KITA MAIN BIAR LUPA SOAL 'LAPER'! KOK MALAH NGOMONGIN MAKANAN!" teriak Miku dan Rin bersamaan.

"O-oke! Ganti permainan!" ajak Len.

"Bosen, gw pengen main ds!" kata Rin sambil mengambil ds milik Len.

"Tunggu! Jangan main Kingdom Hearts maupun Rune Factory! Itu bentar lagi tamat!" larang Len.

Telat! Rin sudah memainkan Rune Factory sebelum dilarang.

"Lu punya Cuma yang ketiga doang ya?" Tanya Miku.

"Emm.. i-iya! Etto… jangan buka-buka yang aneh ya! Soalnya…-

"? Apa?" Tanya Rin.

"-Isi tas gue di game itu makanan semua" kata Len.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Nah lo~ Kenapa sekarang jadi 3 'plak'nya? Karena Ds ikut nampar Len! (?)

"Daripada buang-buang tenaga, mendingan kita tidur deh!" ajak Miku.

"Boleh. Len, balik ke kamar lu sendiri!" bentak Rin.

"Ga mau! Soalnya kamar gue berantakan-

"Rapiin lah! Ribet amat sih!" kata Miku greget~

"-dan makanan di mana-mana!" jawab Len.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLA- (Len : CUKUP AKOKURONEKO-AUTHOR! GUE UDAH CUKUP TERSIKSA DISINI! ;_;)

"9 jam kita gak ngapa-ngapain nih?!" Tanya Miku.

"Terpaksa bikin pr! -_-" jawab Rin.

"Ehhh! Jangan buat tugas ekonomi-

"APA LAGI?! MAKANAN?!" bentak Miku dan Rin bersamaan.

"- gajadi deh…" kata Len sambil melotot pada AkoKuroneko.

.

.

.

.

.

~3 jam mereka lalui dengan lomba karaoke~

"Uhuk! Uhuk! H-hauuss!" teriak Len.

"Inget kan? Kalo lagi puasa ga boleh minum! Siapa suruh lu nyanyiin lagu rock and roll!" balas Miku.

"Tenggorokan gue kering! Gue nyerah dah! Gue orangnya kagak sabaran!" teriak Len yang membuat tenggorokannya semakin kering.

"Berisik lu! Gue mau nyanyi!" bentak Rin sambil memilih lagu.

"… RIN?! SERIUSAN LU MAU NYANYIIN LAGU INI?!" teriak Miku histeris.

"Yup! Tenang! Dijamin pada galau semua!" kata Rin.

(Lagu- Everything's Alright by Laura)

"Gimana? Suara gue kagak aneh kan?" Tanya Rin.

.

.

.

"LU BERDUA KENAPA MALAH TIDUR SIH?!" bentak Rin.

Miku dan Len tertidur pulas karena Rin menyanyikan lagu yang _slow_.

"Astaga! Gue tidur dimana ya? Gue tidur sebelah Miku aja deh!" kata Rin sambil melempar tubuh Len ke bawah tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

~5 jam berlalu~

"Yoooshh! Tinggal 1 jam lagi!" kata Rin bersemangat.

"Kira-kira kita bakal makan apa ya nanti?" Tanya Miku.

"Gue maunya banana cake~ Itu pasti enak buat dimakan setelah puasa!" usul Len.

"Abis itu minum yang dingin-dingin! Aaaaa~ Gue udah pengen makan!" kata Rin.

"1 jam itu sebentar kok! Gue pengen bikin Negi Coffee Latte yang tadi gagal kubuat!" kata Miku.

"Orange Parfait!"

"Banana Ice Cream Waffle!"

"Fried Negi Noodle!" (?)

~1 jam mereka lalui dengan membicarakan apa yang akan mereka makan setelah itu~

.

.

.

"LUKAA! UDAH SELESAI KAN PUASA NYA?! GUE MAU MAKAAANNN!" teriak mereka bertiga.

"Otsukaresama~ Iya iya, nih! Silahkan!" kata Luka sambil memberikan 'sesuatu' pada mereka bertiga.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja"

SRAK!

**-ORANGE PARFAIT 5000 YEN**

**-BANANA ICE CREAM WAFFLE 3000 YEN**

**-FRIED NEGI NOODLE 4000 YEN**

"Etoo… Jadi kalau kalian mau makan, bayar dulu!~" kata Luka sambil mengedipkan matanya.

GUBRAK!

"AMBIL SELURUH ISI DOMPET GUE KARENA GUE UDAH KELAPERAAAANNN!"

To Be Continued

Kuroneko : AKONEKO! Ke-kenapa malah gue sih yang disuruh ketik nih FF?!

Akoneko : Chapter 2 gue deh~ Oke?

Kuroneko : Kuserahkan sisanya padamu! *menghilang*

Akoneko : OOII! C-CHOTTO MATTE!


End file.
